harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
While You Weren't Sleeping
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = The Secret Strife of Pets | writer = Caitlin Meares | director = Scott O'Brien | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Angelica "Jelly" Russell | previous = Trade Wreck | next = The Secret Strife of Pets }} While You Weren't Sleeping is the first segment of the 2nd episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis Audrey installs lights across the neighborhood so that the fun doesn't have to end at sundown only to turn the other kids into sleep deprived zombies. Plot Audrey has built a super bouncy trampoline in the center of the street, much to the amazement of her friends who think it surpasses her puppy massage chairs and cakeapult. But just before she can take a bounce on it herself, Dot shows her that the sun is setting and they'll have to go home. This angers Audrey because the night always ruins her fun ideas, such as baseball with a beach ball, a super big water slide, and infinite cotton candy (along with a bat nest being blocked by the machine). Audrey wants to keep the fun going and decides that they're gonna stay up no matter what by getting everyone's lights and plugging them together. Once the lights are plugged, it's so bright on Harvey Street the night is already over before it begins. Now the kids can do all of Audrey's amazing ideas, including the ones she couldn't do before. Meanwhile, Frufru watches a commercial for a product called Snugjammas and, while berating them, secretly orders 200 pairs on same night delivery. Audrey is ready to share some more ideas with Dot and Lotta, but they're getting ready to take a nap to get some more fuel to keep going later. But Audrey is gonna keep going until she is done with everything she wanted to do while her friends take their nap. Soon, it's a minute to midnight and, Dot and Lotta having been rested from their nap, all the kids count down the last ten seconds and reach midnight as if they were in a city celebrating a new year. However, the celebration is cut short as the other kids start to act all groggy and acting like zombies. They are suffering from insomnia. The girls retreat to their HQ to assess the situation. As the girls wonder what to do, they realize Tiny is with them and keep him away from them. They have to unplug the lights without the kids mauling them in their zombified states. Audrey gets an idea on how to stop them. The Snugjammas Frufru ordered have just arrived and Audrey decides that they'll use them because while they're ugly, they're very cozy, even admitting she owns a pair. They first use it on Lucretia and it works. Just as they start tossing Snugjammas on the other kids, Audrey suddenly starts to feel the insomnia kicking in and keeps fighting until she unplugs the light, thus putting the insomnia panic to an end and letting her and everyone go to sleep. The next day, the kids feel rested from their sleep while Dot and Lotta have fun on the trampoline and Audrey gets a little more sleep after what she went through. After all, growing girls need their sleep. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Lucretia * Frufru * The Bow Broadcast "While You Weren't Sleeping" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the 1995 film, . * This episode takes place in June. * Despite that all the kids on Harvey Street became insominizombies. Melvin, Pinkeye, Fredo, Lucretia, Tiny, The Bow, and Frufru were the ones to be mostly seen as insominizombies as they were seen going after the Harvey Girls. * Dot, Lotta, and Bobby were the only Harvey Kids who did not become insominizombies (excluding Audrey who was only half infected as a insominizombie, but was able to still act human to put the insominizombie kids to sleep). ** Ironically Bobby does not appear in this episode. ** Gerald would also count as one of the kids that did not became a inominizombie but that's because he does not appear on the show until New Kid on the Block. References Category:Season 1 Category:Primetime episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Audrey